Do You Know Me
by BloodyTink
Summary: Bridget Davenport is a big fan of the show 'Once Upon a Time'. One night while watching episode 2x06 'Tallahassee' she gets sucked into the Once universe. She knows she doesn't belong there, so why does it feel familiar? Why was Dr. Whale so infatuated with her? And how did her cat get here too? Dr. Whale/OC
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

Chapter 1 Welcome to Storybrooke

It was ten minutes to 8:00 as Bridget Davenport quickly unlock the door to her apartment. She turned on the light and quickly ran toward the living room, where she almost tripped over her cat.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mimi. I didn't see you there," she said.

The white and grey Aegean cat meow at her owner. She kenw that sound. That was her _'I've been waiting all night for you. Where's my dinner'_ sound.

Bridget checked her watch. Seven more minutes. She threw her bag on the couch and ran into the kitchen. She opened up a can of cat food and poured it into a bowl. As soon as she set the bowl on the counter Mimi appears and starts chowing down. Sometimes she thinks Mimi was more pig than feline. Mimi looks up from dinner to give me a look, like she knew that Bridget was making fun of her. Another weird thing about her, she seems to know what Bridget was thinking at times. It must be a cat thing.

Not wanting to waste anymore time she grabs a bag of potatoe chips and heads for the living room. She sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. Soon the words 'Once Upon a Time' appeared on the screen. She lets out a happy squeal as the episode began. God, she loved this show! They just started the second season and she was loving every minute of it. Bridget thought it was genius the way Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, the guys who did the show _Lost_, took all these fairy tales and put their own spin on it.

This was episode six and they were at the part where Emma betrayed Hook and left him on top of the beanstalk. Man, the guy who plays Hook was smokin hot. But so were a lot of the guys on the show. Charming , August, Graham (she missed him), Rumpelstiltskin, Dr. Whale. When she found out who Whale really was, she was like, 'that makes total sense'. Dr Frankenstein. Wow! At least she didn't have to wait so long to find out. On Lost she didn't find out how Locke ended up in the wheelchair until season three.

Just as they were nearing the end of the episode, the TV turns off by itself.

"What the hell," Bridget exclaimed.

She tried the remote but nothing happened. She got up and tried to turn on the TV from there. Still nothing. Oh come on! Please don't do this to me! She checked the back to see the wires were in right. Bridget gave the TV a couple whacks before the screen came to life, only instead of the show there was a bright. She covered her eyes as the light filled the room and then all she saw was darkness.

_"Who is that?"_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Where did she come from?"_

_"She just appeared out of nowhere."_

_"Is she from the Enchanted Forest?"_

The first thing Bridget saw when she opened her eyes were a bunch of people standing over her.

What the hell were these people doing in my living room, she wondered.

But then she notice that she wasn't in her apartment. Somehow she was outside, lying on the sidewalk.

How did she get here?

"Look, she's waking up," someone said.

Bridget slowly sat up but groaned in pain. God, it felt like someone ran her over with a truck.

"Are you all right," a man with red hair and glasses asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where am I," she asked trying to stand up.

The man with the glasses helped her up along with a short, bald man.

"You're in Storybrooke," the man with the glasses answered.

She lets out a laugh. No. There was no way she heard him right.

"Yeah right. That's a good one. Seriously, where the hell am I," she asked.

"Like the man said, Storybrooke. Read the sign sister," the short man pointed behind me.

She turned around and saw a _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign a few blocks down the road. What? No! This is impossible. Storybrooke doesn't exist. It's a fictional town on a TV show! Bridget turned back to the crowd and finally got a really good look at them. She started to recognize them.

"You're Archie... Archie Hopper, right? Or do you prefer Jiminy Cricket" she asked the man with the glasses.

Archie stared at her shock.

"How did you..."

She ignored his question and turned to the short man.

"And you're Grumpy. One of the seven dwarves."

"How do you know that," he demanded.

One by one she stared at the faces in the crowd. Ruby (Red Hiding Hood), Granny, Ashley (Cinderella) with her baby, Jefferson (The Mad Hatter) and his daughter Grace, Mother Superior (The Blue Fairy), the rest of the dwarves, Regina (The Evil Queen), Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin), Belle. Okay, this was getting way too weird.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Everyone turned to see David Nolan walking over to the group with Henry right behind him.

"Prince Charming," she softly.

"Who are you," he asked Bridget.

This was too much. Before she knew what was happening, she fainted. Luckily David caught her before she hit the ground. He stared at the unconscious girl in his arms, confused as hell.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on and who this is," David demanded.

"We don't know. She just appeared," Ashley answered, rocking Alexandra in her arms.

"What do you mean she 'just appeared?"

Regina rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"There was a bright light and she appeared in the middle of the sidewalk," Regina explained.

"Is she from the Enchanted Forest," Henry asked excited.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't seem familiar. But there's... something about this woman," Regina said.

"Well, I don't recognize her," David answered.

"I've never seen her before," Granny said.

"Me neither," Ruby added.

Everyone started talking at once. Some thought she was a lost soul while others thought she was something evil. David needed to get things under control.

"Look, everyone calm down. I'm gonna take her to the hospital to have her checked out and when she wakes up I'll ask her some questions," David explained.

"Well, here take this. She had this on her when she... arrived," Belle said, holding a brown book bag.

"I got it," Henry said, taking it from Belle.

"Thanks Henry," David said.

David carried Bridget to the squad car and placed her in the passenger seat. Henry was about to climb into the back seat when he felt something brush his leg. He looked down and saw a white and grey cat.

"Hey kitty," Henry greeted the cat.

It meowed at Henry and quickly jumped into the open window of the passenger window, where at in Bridget's lap. David looked at the cat surprise.

"She a friend of yours," he asked the surprise.

Mimi just meow. It looked like the cat wasn't gonna be leaving any time so he had no choice but to take her along.

"In the back," David said.

Mimi hopped off Bridget's lap and jumped in the back seat next to Henry.

"Hey, I'm Henry," he said to Mimi, as if she was a person.

He reached out to pet her. He noticed her collar and read her name.

"So... Mimi. I don't suppose you can tell us the name of your owner," he said.

Mimi started pawing at the bag in Henry's lap. Henry quickly got what Mimi was trying to tell him and started going through the bag. He found her wallet and looked inside.

"Her name is Bridget Davenport," he said, reading her driver's license out loud

"Henry what are you doing," David asked from the front seat.

"I just wanted to know her name," he explained.

"Well, you shouldn't go through other peoples stuff. Put it back."

Henry put the wallet and sat back. He turned to see the cat looking at him. It was like she knew what was happening. Weird cat. Soon they reached the hospital. David carried Bridget inside while Henry followed carrying Mimi. As they entered the hospital they spotted Dr. Whale.

"Whale, we need your help," David called to him.

"What seems to be the problem," Dr. Whale asked, coming toward them.

"This woman fainted and..."

"Bridget," Dr. Whale exclaimed.

Whale stared at the woman in David's arms, completely and utterly shock. It can't be! He took a closer look at her. Long red hair, heart shape face, pale skin. It was her! After all these years. She's alive. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot that David and Henry were even in the room.

"Whale," David said, trying to get the man's attention.

Whale looked up to see David looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Do you know her," David asked, curious.

"Something like that. Follow me so I can examine her properly," he said.

Dr. Whale lead David to one of the examining rooms. Henry was gonna follow also but his grandfather stopped him.

"Wait here okay," David said.

"But I want to know who she is," Henry protested.

"I do too. But I need you to wait for me here. Plus, they don't allow pets in examining rooms. I promise I'll come get you as soon as we're done," he said.

"Okay," Henry nodded.

As Henry watched his grandpa leave he takes a seat in the waiting area. Henry had so many questions. How was Bridget girl? Was she from the Enchanted Forest like everyone else? And what was up with Dr. Whale? He acted funny when he saw her. Did he know her?

While Henry was busy thinking he failed to notice that Mimi's eyes began to glow bright green.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 2 Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you to nmsakura, gothic mermaid, Superdani4Ever, justsummer, StuntedDarkness, angelswatchoverme, I'mAFirestarter, Castiel Angel Heart for following my story. I wasn't expecting that. Happy Holidays!**

_"Well she doesn't seem to have a concussion or any other injury."_

_"I told you she just fainted."_

_"And you said she appeared out of nowhere."_

_"That's what everyone else said. How do you know this woman, Whale?"_

_"That's none of your business."_

Once again Bridget woke up to the sound of voices she didn't know and a place that she wasn't familiar with. At least she wasn't lying in the middle in the street. It looked like she was in some kind of examination room. So it was all a dream. She must have bumped her head and she only dreamed that she was on _Once Upon a Time_. Thank goodness!

"Hello? Can you hear me," a voice asked.

She looked up to see David Nolan and Dr. Whale looking down at her. Oh god! It wasn't a dream and she really was in Storybrooke.

"Oh crap!" Bridget groaned.

She sat up and ignored the other two in the room. Okay, she needed to think for a second. How did this happen? None of this should be real. It doesn't make any sense.

"Are you all right," David asked her.

She stared at him like he grew a second head.

"No, I'm not all right! I got sucked through my TV and now I'm trapped in a town full of fairy tale characters," she cried out.

David didn't understand half of what she was saying. He was about to say something but Whale spoke first.

"Bridget, it's gonna be okay. No one is gonna hurt you here."

She was about to snap at him too, but then something occurred to her.

"Wait. How do you know my name," she asked.

"Well...you see...I..." he began to stutter.

Bridget stared at the doctor wondering what was with him. He was all rattled. It was completely out of character.

"We found your wallet. It had your drivers license in it," David quickly explained.

This was too much. She needed help. Since she was in Storybrooke and there was magic here, there only one person that could help her.

"I want to talk to Mr. Gold," Bridget declared.

"Excuse me," David looked at her confused.

"You heard me. I want to talk to Rumpelstiltskin. He's the only one that can help me," she said getting up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," David said.

"Well, I'm not gonna go to Regina that's for damn sure. I like my heart where it is. Thank you very much."

"Wait!" Whale cried out.

She tried to head toward the door but Whate blocked her way.

"Get out of my way," she said.

"No! I'm not gonna let you make a deal with that man."

"I said get out my way!"

She tried to get pass him but he grabbed her shoulders. She was about ready to punch him but something stopped her. Bridget expected to be replused by his touch but instead she felt this spark go through her. When they locked eyes it was like time stopped dead in it's tracks. Bridget was finding it hard to breathe and Whale felt the butterflies in his stomach growing to the size of pterodactyls.

As much as David wanted to know what was going on with the doctor and this woman he had questions that needed answering. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They shook out of their daze and turned to David.

"Listen... Bridget?" he asked, unsure. She nodded. "Bridget, I know you're scared and confused but we just want to help you."

She looked over at David saw the concern in his eyes. She started to feel guilty for yelling. But considering where she was she earned the right to freak out.

"You're right. I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's just not everyday you get transported inside a TV show," she explained.

"TV Show," David asked confused.

"Yeah. Where I'm from you guys aren't real. All of this... Storybrooke... the Enchanted Forest... it's not real. You're all fictional characters. The show is called 'Once Upon a Time' ironically enough," she lauged a litte.

"Gramps?"

Everyone turned to see Henry sticking his head through the doorway.

"Henry I thought I told you to wait outside," David scolded him.

"I know but I got bored," Henry said.

Despite everything that's happen to her today Bridget couldn't help but smile at the little boy. She always thought Henry was the cutest thing.

"Hi Henry," she said.

"You know my name," Henry asked surprised.

"I know a lot more than just your name. I'm Bridget by the way," she answered.

"Hi!" he smiled.

That's when she notice Mimi in his arms. What in the world?

"What's my cat doing here," she exclaimed.

"She showed up right around the time that you did. Oh! And here's your bag," Henry said.

"Thanks!"

As Bridget took the bag from Henry she scratched Mimi behind her ears.

Well, at least I'm not completely alone she thought.

"Are you hungry," Henry asked her.

"Well, now that you mention it. I could use a bite to eat," she said.

"How about this? You, me and Henry go over to Granny's and you can tell us everything you know and afterwards I'll take you to see Mr. Gold," David suggested.

Bridget thought about it for a moment. Even though she should be finding a way back home as soon as possible, part of her wanted to stick around for a while. I mean, she was _actually_ in Stroybrooke! This was a fan's ultimate fantasy. The fan girl in her was doing a happy dance.

"Okay, that seems fair," Bridget agreed.

They were about to leave but they were stopped by Dr. Whale, who tells them that Bridget has to sign a few papers before they leave. The sooner she could leave the better. She notice that Dr. Whale was watching her closely. Why was he looking at her like that? And why was she blushing so much? As soon as she was done she turned to the doctor.

"I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier," she said.

"It's all right. It's understandable. Being in a strange place," he said.

"Well, thank you Victor."

"You know my name," he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You're Victor Frankenstein," she replied.

"He's Dr. Frankenstein," David exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Henry smiled.

But Victor wasn't paying attention them. He only had eyes on the red head in front of him.

"I knew it! It is you!" Victor exclaimed.

Before she knew what was happening Victor threw his arms around her. Bridget stood there frozen as the strange doctor hugged her. Okay, getting kind of creepy. As gently as she could she pulled away from him.

"What are you doing," she demanded.

She watched as the smile that was on his face begin to slowly fade. It was like watching a child finding out there's no Santa Claus.

"You don't know me," he said heartbroken.

"Of course not! I've never met you before in my life."

She might as well stabbed him in the heart with a knife and turned it counterclockwise for good measure. Bridget knew she didn't do anything. She's never met the doctor until today. So why did she feel guilty?

Ever the Prince David decide to step in and save the day.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale. We'll be going now," David said.

Bridget followed David and Henry out of the hospital. She didn't understand what happen back there but she had a feeling this isn't the last she's seen of him.

Unknown to the trio Mimi was paying close attention to what was happening, especially what was happening between her owner and the doctor. Sensing the doctor's heartache she decides to help. Mimi turns are attention to Bridget's necklace. She meows as her eyes glows bright green and the necklace falls off Bridget's neck without her noticing.

"Hey Mimi. Are you hungry too," Henry asked the cat.

Mimi response by rubbing her head against his chest, which makes Henry smile.

Victor watched as Prince Charming and his grandson walk away with the woman that's haunted his dreams for the past 28 years. Before the curse was broken he would dream almost every night about a beautiful woman with hair as red as fire and eyes as green as emeralds. At the time he thought he was going crazy. I mean, having dreams about someone he's never met before. He tried going out with random women, like Mary Margaret, to make him forget but it never worked. When the curse was broken he remembered who he was and more importantly how _she_ was.

Bridget of Skyland, daughter of Lord Lorcan and Lady Sarah and the only woman he ever loved.

But for some reason she didn't remember him or who she really was.

Suddenly he sees something on the floor. When he picks it up and it's necklace of a blue butterfly. It was Bridget's necklace. He felt his heart skip a beat. She kept it! After all this time. He was determine to make her remember. However, he prayed that he doesn't break her heart a second time.


	3. Getting to Know You

Chapter 3 Getting to Know You

**Author's Note: Thanks to Cordillia Bennett, Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, RainyDay419, blind-bandit95, samanthatm, i-dun-did-it, MichelleCassidy, topazlily529**

**I'm so happy that Once Upon a Time is back. Happy New Year!**

When David, Henry and Bridget arrived at Granny's almost everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomer. Even though she couldn't read their minds she had a pretty good idea what they were thinking. I mean when you show up in a flash of light you're bound to attract some attention. Bridget felt uncomfortable and wished she could turn invisible. Granny noticed the new girl's discomfort and decided to help.

"All right everyone! Go about your business. I know she's new but let the poor thing order something first. And if I see anyone looking at her funny I have my crossbow in the back. Don't think I won't use it," Granny warned.

As soon as she mentioned the word 'crossbow' everyone went back to eating their food. That's what she liked about Granny on the show. She was tough but sweet.

"Hello dear. I'm Granny," she said sweetly to Bridget.

"Hey! I'm Bridget. Thank you for what you did, but you didn't have to," she said.

"Oh hush. No one should be stared at like that. This is a diner not a zoo," Granny replied.

"Well, again thank you."

Mimi let out a meow and that's when Granny noticed the cat. Ruby just walked over to the little group to take their order when her wolf senses kicked in. She stared at Mimi who stared right back at her. Ruby must have sensed something about Mimi she wasn't comfortable with cause she took a step back.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot about the whole werewolf thing. I'll take her out," she said, taking Mimi from Henry.

Bridget quickly set free Mimi outside where she started to wander off down the street. She wasn't worried though. Somehow that cat always knows where to find Bridget. It was like she was part blood hound as well. She was about to go back inside when she notice Dr. Whale watching her from across the street. He had this look of longing and uncertainty in his eye. Once again Bridget found herself blushing when she should be yellling at the creep to get lost.

What is wrong with me, she wondered.

When she went back inside Henry and David were sitting in a booth in the corner while Ruby took their orders. The guys ordered a couple of hamburgers and she ordered a turkey sandwich and a Coke. As soon as Ruby left David decided to get down to business.

"So, why don't you tell us a little about yourself," David suggested.

David and Henry watched her from across the table as Bridget began her story.

"Well, I'm from San Diego California. I study music over at UCSD. I live alone in a little apartment. I'm into geek stuff like comic books and going to Renaissance Faires and watching my favorite shows. I'm sorry I don't have anymore to tell you. I'm not that interesting," she said shyly.

"Do you have family," David asked.

"Oh yeah! My dad was in the Navy but he retired when I was eight. Now he works security at the airport. My older brother Demetri works at a bank and my older sister Jessa is a model."

"What about your mom," Henry asked innocently.

"Um... she died a couple of years ago. Lung cancer," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Henry said.

"It's all right," she assured him.

"Here you go guys," Ruby said, as she arrived with their food.

"Thanks Ruby," David and Henry said.

"Yeah thanks," Bridget said.

Bridget continued to tell them her story as they ate. When she mentioned about Once Upon a Time that's when Henry got really excited.

"So in you're world we're a show? And you know everything about us," Henry asked.

"Well, not everything but I do know enough. It shows you guys here in Storybrooke and there in the Enchanted Forest, both past and present," Bridget said, taking a sip of her soda.

"So Emma and Snow are alive," David asked hopefully.

"Yeah. They're alive. The episode I was watching before I... came here showed Emma climbing a beanstalk and fighting off a giant. She won," she said.

"My mom fought a giant? Awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

After they were done eating they headed over to Mr. Gold's shop just like David promise. Before they went in David turned to Henry and told him to wait for them outside.

"Come on, gramps! I wanna help" Henry complained.

Before David could say anything Bridget steps in.

"That's really sweet of you but this is something I have to do on my own. Tell you what, if you promise to wait here for us I'll tell you all the adventures Emma and Snow are having in the Enchanted Forest right now," she said.

"Really? Pinkie promise," Henry asked, holding his pinkie.

Bridget smiled and locked pinkies with him.

"Pinkie promise."

Bridget turned to David, who silently mouthed the words 'thank you', obviously grateful for the help. When they entered the shop Bridget wanted to jump up and down with excitement. She was actually in Mr. Gold's shop! But she told the fan girl inside her to calm down. They found Mr. Gold behind the front counter not at all surprise that they were there.

"Hello Charming. Hello Ms. Davenport. What a pleasure to finally meet you," Mr. Gold said.

Bridget looked surprise but then she reminded herself she was Mr. Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin. The man knew everything.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I've been in a town for an hour and already you know my name. You're good," Bridget admitted.

"You're too kind. But you didn't come to my shop to exchange compliments. You need something," Gold said, getting down to business.

"Bridget needs help getting back home. She's not from this world and she's not from ours," David explained.

"Interesting. Tell me about this world you come from Ms. Davenport."

**Meanwhile outside **

Henry was getting impatient. Even though he promise that he would wait, he hated that he was missing the good stuff. He felt a brush against his and looked down to see it was Mimi.

"Hey, where did you go," he asked her.

Mimi just let out a meow. Henry kneeled down and scratched her head. Suddenly a shadow casted over his head. He looked to see Dr. Whale standing over him.

"Hello Henry," Whale greeted him.

"Hey Dr. Whale. What are you doing here," he asked.

"Well, I heard Brid... I mean the woman you brought to the hospital was here."

"Yeah, she's inside with gramps. I'll go get her," Henry said, heading toward the enterance.

"No! That's all right. Actually Henry could you do me a favor," Whale asked.

"Okay."

Whale reached into his pocket and pulled out the butterfly necklace.

"Brid... Ms. Davenport dropped this back at the hospital. Could you give it to her," he asked, handing it to Henry.

"Why don't you do it," Henry asked confused.

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea."

In all the time Henry has known the doctor he's never seen him act this way before. Dr. Whale has always been confident when talking to pretty girls but now it was all nervous and jittery.

"You know her, don't you?"

Victor stared down at the little boy that was wise beyond his years. How do you tell a 11-year-old that that a stranger was the love of your life?

"It's complicated. I have to go," Victor said, walking away.

Henry watched as Victor walked away. He looked down at Mimi, who looked back at him.

"Why are adults so hard to understand, Mimi?"

She just meowed, like her way of saying _'beats me.'_

**Back in the shop**

When Bridget was just done telling Gold about her world and _Once Upon a Time_ she waited for him to respond. If there's one thing she learned about these characters is to be prepared for anything. Judging from the look on Gold's face he was quite interested to learn more about what she knew.

"Can you help me," Bridget asked slowly.

"Possibly. Unfortunately, I can't right now. I have other business to attend to. Come back tomorrow around four and I'll see what I can do," Mr. Gold answered.

"Wait a minute. What's the catch, Gold? You don't do anything for free," David pointed out.

Even though Rumple was by far her favorite on the show David did bring up a good point. She knew the man could be a sneaky bastard when he wants to be.

"Call it curiosity. We'll discuss more about it tomorrow, Ms. Davenport," he answered.

"Okay. Thank you," she said.

When she went to scrath her neck and realized that her necklace was missing.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Bridget cried.

"What's wrong," David asked concerned.

"My necklace is gone," she declared.

"What," he asked confused.

"My butterfly necklace! It's missing," she explained.

She looked down on the ground, hopping to find it but nothing.

"Perhaps you misplaced it dearie," Gold suggested.

"No! I always wear it. It's my most possession. I never leave home without it."

"Let's just calm down," David said.

"I have to find it," Bridget said, running out the door.

"Bridget!" David said running after her.

She open the door and almost knocked over Henry.

"Oh! I'm sorry Henry. Hey, did you see a butterfly necklace somewhere out here," she asked.

"Yeah. I found it on the ground," Henry said, holding it out to her.

"Oh! Thank you so much," she said kissing the boy on the cheek.

Henry's cheeks turned bright red never been kissed by a girl before. At least not a girl that wasn't his mom or Emma. He watched as Bridget put the necklace on. Soon David joined them followed by Mr. Gold.

"I see you found your precious necklace Ms. Davenport. It's lovely," Mr. Gold said.

"Yeah. Where did you get it," Henry asked.

"It was a birthday present from someone I use to know," she explained.

"Who's that?"

Bridget opened her mouth to answer but couldn't find the words. Who did give her the necklace? She's had it for so long she couldn't remember. She just knew that it was very important to her.

"I-I don't remember," she said, honestly.

David decided to step in a change the subject.

"Hey listen, since you're stuck here for while. Why don't you stay with me and Henry until you can go back home," David said.

"Yeah!" Henry excitedly.

"Oh no! I couldn't. I mean, it's Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment and I wouldn't feel right about it. I'll just stay over at Granny's Inn," Bridget said.

"It will only be until they get back. I just... I need to know what's happening with my wife and daughter back home. Please," David begged.

She felt her heart break for him. In the season two premiere she remembered how happy David and Snow were when they remembered who they were and being reunited with their daughter. But soon after they were seperated again. It must be killing him inside not knowing if they were all right.

"Okay. But only until they come back," she said.

"Deal," David said.

"I hope you like cats," she said.

"I like cats! I like Mimi," Henry said, picking her up.

Mimi soon began to pur as she was in Henry's arms. Bridget has never seen Mimi so taken with someone she just met. She's usually shy.

"Can we swing by the store for some cat food," Bridget asked David.

"Sure. We probably should do some grocery shopping while we're there anyway. Come on you guys."

"Bye Mr. Gold," Henry waved to the pawnshop owner.

"Good bye Henry," Mr. Gold politely.

As the trio walked away Mimi looked over Henry's shoulder and stared at Mr. Gold, who was still standing in front of his shop. Mr. Gold noticed the cat's eyes glow bright green. When the Davenport girl first arrived he sensed something about her... something powerful and now he was was getting the same feeling from her pet.

Things were about to get a lot more interesting in Storybrooke.


	4. You Make Everything Sweeter

Chapter 4 You Make Everything Sweeter

**Author's Note: Big thanks to Rawrrrr3210, CaptainAwwwsome, Bloody-kick-ass, swingingfreely, Yukira-Kuchiki, Ninja Kitty 101, KrazyForYourLuv, diggydawg, princessyukio8, Lilida97, PhanPhic-Addict-Holmes, Vyxen Hexgrim, The Gypsy Dancer, Lokifangirl, Akuish, RoseShepard, Orwell, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, stephanie101,**

**I can't get over all the responses I'm getting for this story. Lots of love to all to you guys! Thanks!**

Bridget woke up to the smell of bacon. At first she was confused but then she remembered where she was. Oh right! She was sleeping on the couch of Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. She's gonna have to get use to whole '_Storybrooke is real'_ thing. She slowly untangled herself from under the sheets and made her way toward the kitchen were David was putting some bacon on a plate.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Morning," she said.

"How do you like your eggs," David asked.

"Um, scrambled."

Bridget watched cracked a couple eggs and pour them into the pan. She noticed to cups of coffee on the kitchen counter. David notice her look and explained.

"I wasn't sure how you like your coffee so I made decaf and non decaf," he said.

"Decaf is fine," she said.

"Here you go," David said, handing her the mug.

"Thanks," she said.

She sat on the table and drank her coffee as she waited for the eggs. Mimi decided to make her presents known by rubbing up against her leg. Without another thought Bridget went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink, where you put the cat food. She pour some in a bowl and placed it on the floor and Mimi happily chowed down. Bridget headed back to the table where David placed a plate in front of her began to eat. Wow! These were really good. Not only does Prince Charming know how to fight with a sword but he can cook too. Bridget looked over at Henry's bed and noticed for the first time that it was empty.

"Where's Henry?"

"Oh! He's in the bathroom. He's getting ready for school," David explained.

"Is he okay," Bridget asked concern.

Last night Henry woke up a couple of times screaming. He kept going on and on about being trapped in a room that was on fire and seeing some strange girl. It took them at least five minutes to calm him down. David lit a candle for Henry saying it will keep the bad dreams away. Apparently Snow went through the same thing when she woke up from the sleeping curse. It wasn't until Bridget began to sing to Henry that he finally got some sleep.

"He's all right... mostly," David confessed.

Bridget notice the look on his face.

"Hey! This isn't your fault," she assured him.

"I know. I just don't know how to help him. He's my grandson and I'm all he has right now," David said.

"That's not true. I mean despite the fact that his adoptive mother being the Evil Queen and cursing everyone, he has a town full of people who love him. Henry will get through this. He's a strong kid," Bridget assured him.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. And thank you for helping last night with his nightmares. You're really good with kids."

"No problem. My brother's son, Rolland, would get nightmares too. When I use to baby sit for him I would sing to him and he would go right back to sleep," she said.

Before David could say anything else they heard the bathroom door open and Henry came out, already dressed in his school uniform.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Morning Henry," Bridget said.

"Hey buddy, how did you sleep," David asked.

"Okay, I guess," Henry shrugged.

It was clear that Henry didn't want to talk about so they didn't press him. Henry sat down at the table next to Bridget as David brought him a plate.

"Thanks gramps," he said. When he was done with his breakfast he turned to Bridget. "Hey Bridget, when are you gonna tell me about Emma and Mary Margaret's adventures?"

Bridget couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll tell you after school," she said, taking their empty plates to the sink.

"Can't you tell me a little bit now? Please!"

"Henry..."

"You pinky promised," Henry pointed out.

Mimi meowed as if putting in her two cents.

"See! Mimi agrees with me," Henry said.

Bridget stared down at Mimi, who stared back at her.

"Hey! I'm _your_ owner. You're suppose to be on my side," she told her.

Henry stared at her with those sad eyes and she felt herself caving in. What did he have to be so cute?

"Okay, but then you have to go to school," she said.

"Cool!" Henry declared.

Bridget sat at the table and started to tell Henry about what was happening with Emma and Mary Margaret. David joined them and soon they were hanging on her every word as she explained that some of Fairy Tale land still remain and that some fairy tale characters weren't taken by the curse.

"... Emma and Mary Margaret tried to make a run for it but Mulan stopped them. Soon they were captured again and they thrown into a cell. As Emma tried to wake an unconscious Mary Margaret she heard a sound and that's when she realize that she wasn't alone," Bridget said.

"Who was it," Henry asked excitedly.

"Sorry, time's up," Bridget said looking at her watch.

"She's right kiddo. Go grab your backpack," David said.

"But I want to know what happens," he protested.

"I'll tell you the rest when you get home," Bridget promised him.

Henry pouted but understood. He went to grab his backpack that was on his bed.

"Hey David, would it be okay if I took a shower," she asked.

"Yeah sure. There's towels in the hall closet and you can borrow some clothes from either Emma or Mary Margaret. I left you a house key on the kitchen counter just in case you want to go out," David said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Bye Bridget," Henry said hugging her around the waist.

"Bye Henry. Have fun at school," she said hugging him back.

"See ya later," David said.

"See ya."

Bridget watched as Henry and David left the apartment. She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done she decided to borrow a pair of Emma's jeans and a light pink cardigan from Mary Margaret. A mix of the two women's style. Bridget grabbed her bag and the key David left her as she headed out. As soon as she opened the door Mimi bolted. She wasn't worried though. By the end of the day, she'll be back.

Bridget started walking down the street and looking at the little shops. One shop caught her eye, Hamilton's Music Store. She went inside was met with guitars, drums, flutes, clarinets and pretty much any other instrument you could think of. One of her favorite subjects in school was music, particularly the piano. She spots a Baby Grand in the corner. Suddenly she is hit with a vision.

**_*a little girl playing the piano*_**

**_*people wearing in medieval and fairy tale clothing*_**

**_*a blonde boy who about fifteen or sixteen looking under the table*_**

**_"Can I join you," he asked."_**

"Excuse me?"

Bridget nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall dark hair man with long bangs that fell over his eyes.

"Whoa! Easy there," he said, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"God! You scared me," she assured him.

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to say hi. I don't get that many customers these days," he confessed.

"This is your shop," she asked curious.

"Parker Hamilton. At your service," he introduced himself.

"Bridget."

"Oh I know who you are. Everyone in town does," he said.

"Of course they do. Well, it's nice to meet you. I like your store," she said.

"Thanks. Ever since the curse broke people get nervous around me when I'm holding some kind of musical instrument, particularly the flute," Parker explained.

_Flute? Why would people..._

"You're the Pied Piper" she stated.

"Yeah but I just go by Parker," he said.

"Okay. So you can control people with music," Bridget asked, curious.

"Yeah. I'm a siren. Well, half. My mother was a siren and she fell in love with my father, who was human. While sirens control people with singing I can only do it when I'm playing something," Parker explained.

"Does it have to be a flute?"

"Not really. Any musical instrument would do but I prefer the flute. My mother made me a magical flute that can put anyone and anything under my control. People, animals, giants, monsters, fairies, powerful witches, you name it. With ordinary instruments I can only temporary hypnotize humans within a two mile radius."

"That's cool. Well I should probably go. It was nice meeting you Parker," she said.

"Nice meeting you too. Enjoy Storybrooke," he called as she walked out the door.

Bridget walked around town for a little while, checking out the shops and trying to see if she can spot more fairy tale characters she knew from the show and the ones she didn't yet. Aside from meeting the Pied Piper she saw Archie walking his dog Pongo and Ava and Nicolas, aka Hansel and Gretel, leaving the drug store with their father. She was glad that they found each other.

***two red head girls and a dark haired boy running through the woods, laughing***

***an sixteen-year-old girl fixing her hair while looking in the mirror***

***a beautiful older woman smiling at the girl***

**"You look lovely, my dear."**

There it was again. Weird visions like back at Parker's store. What did they mean?

She checked her watch and it was almost four. Bridget ran the rest of the way to Gold's shop. When she got there she was met with the unexpected sight of Gold making out with Belle. Belle was sitting on top of the front counter. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while one of Rumple's hands started to move up her skirt. When they heard the door open and they right away broke apart.

Bridget watched as they tried to straighten themselves up. She fought the urge to laugh at the sight of the Great Rumplestiltskin acting like an embarrassed teenager after his mother walked in on him and his girlfriend.

"Ms. Davenport, have you ever heard of knocking," he scolded.

"Have _you_ ever heard of locked doors? If you want to make out with your girlfriend that's fine, but might I suggest you guys doing it in the back room in the future. I know most people in town are weirded out that you two are dating and if they saw this, they would probably want to gouge their eyes out with a fork."

"I wasn't expecting you for another half hour," Gold said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I figured I would swing by early. I mean the sooner you can help me get home the better," she explained. Bridget turned her attention to Belle. "I just want to say that it's great to meet you, Belle. I'm such a big Rumbelle fan."

"Rumbelle," Belle asked, confused.

"Rumplestiltskin and Belle. Back home there are fans who love you guys as a couple. I'm sure that Rumple explained all this to you" she said.

"He gave me the cliff notes version. I would love to hear more though. Would you like to go shopping with me and Ruby tomorrow," Belle asked.

"I'd love to!" Bridget exclaimed.

This was awesome! She would get to hang out with Belle and Ruby and also get some clothes of her own. Bridget didn't feel right about wearing Emma and Mary Margaret's clothes. Although she was tempted to wear Emma's red leather jacket at least once before this was all over.

"Great! Well I better get going. I'm still setting up the library," Belle said. She turned to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Take care sweetheart," he said.

Rumple watched Belle leave the shop. He turned his attention to Bridget who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Please tell me you guys are going out for hamburgers soon," she pleaded.

Rumple looked surprised but he remembered about _Once Upon a Time._

"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes. We're going out this Friday," he confessed.

Oh my god! They're first date!

"That's great!," she said.

Without thinking she threw her arms around Gold, who grew stiff. Aside from Belle and his son, no one has ever hugged him before. She realized what she was doing and pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... I'm just happy for you guys. I mean, you deserve to have a happy ending," she said.

Now he was looking at her like she was some kind of alien.

"You're not what I expected Ms. Davenport," he said.

"I get that a lot. And it's Bridget. So are we gonna do this thing or what," she asked.

"Of course. Follow me please," Gold said.

Bridget followed Mr. Gold into the back room.

**Meanwhile...**

Victor was across the street from Mr. Gold's Pawnshop waiting for Bridget to come out. When he woke up this morning all he could think about was Bridget and how he was going to talk to her again without looking like a creepy stalker. It was his day off so he set out to find her. He heard that he was staying with David and Henry so he decided to go to the apartment. Unfortunately, no one was home. He walked around town asking people if they saw the 'new girl' anywhere. Finally he managed to track her down to Rumplestiltskin's shop. He never thought in a million years that he would ever see his Bridget again. The last time they've seen each other wasn't so pleasant. In fact it was the worst day of his life. How she was here was unknow to him but he didn't give a damn. This was his second chance and he was gonna get it right this time.

He was pacing back and forth looking up every ten seconds to see if she would come out already. What was taking so long? Did Gold doing something to her? He swore if that bastard touched her...

"Pongo!"

Victor turned to see a cat run pass him with Dr. Hopper's dog chasing after it. Pongo knocked him to the ground as Archie tried to catch up with Pongo.

"Pongo come back here!" Archie yelled, ignoring Whale on the ground.

Oh sure! Don't help me up, he thought bitterly.

"Oh my god! Are you okay," a voice asked him.

He looked up to see Bridget walking toward him from across the street. Victor wasn't sure whether to kill Pongo for making him look like an idiot or kiss the mutt for this golden opportunity.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said, trying to get back up.

"Here," she said offering her hand.

Victor gladly took it and was on his feet. He took the moment to look at her. She was more beautiful than he remembered. It would be so easy to lean in and...

"Can I have my hand back," she asked shyly.

He noticed that he was still holding her hand but reluctantly let go.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. So what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital," Bridget asked curious.

"It's my day off," he answered.

"Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you around," she said.

Bridget started to walk away but Victor was walking along side her.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Um, I was gonna head back to the apartment. Henry and David are probably home by now and I promised Henry I would tell him a story about Emma and Mary Margaret," she explained.

"Does it have to be right now," he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee or something," Victor said, hopefully.

"Why," she asked confused.

"It's my way of saying I'm sorry about yesterday. For the way I acted. You must think I'm creppy but its just you reminded me of someone I use to know back home," he said.

"Who?"

He wanted to scream that it was her that he was talking about but he replied, "Someone very special to me."

"What happened to her," Bridget asked.

"She died," he said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

_It's not your fault, it was mine! I screwed up. I hurt you and I lost you. Please forgive me!_

"Well, thank you for the apologizing. You didn't have to but it was sweet. So you're forgiven," she said casually.

If only it was that simple, he thought.

"So, how about that coffee," he asked.

"No thanks," she said, as she started walking again.

"Okay, so it doesn't have to be coffee. How about something else? Tea? A Milkshake? Anything," he said.

"I'm fine, really," she laughed.

"Well, how about dessert? There's a bakery not to far from here."

The minute he said bakery he knew he had her. The best way to Bridget's heart is through her sweet tooth.

"They have any chocolate croissants," she asked hopefully.

"They sure do," he said.

Ten minutes later they were leaving Drury Lane Bakery and Bridget was eating her croissant.

"Oh my god! This is amazing," she moaned.

"I told you," he said, taking a bite of his bear claw.

"This is one of the best chocolate croissants I've had. But I love anything with chocolate in it. I swore I can't get enough. I mean if I had it my way everything would be covered in chocolate," she said.

"It would make the world a sweeter place," he added.

Bridget looked like at him strangely like she heard that before or something but she shook it off.

"So did you enjoy your day in Storybrooke," Victor asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It was nice. I've checked out a few stores. My favorite was the music store ran by the Pied Piper. Belle asked me to go shopping with her and Ruby tomorrow. Oh! And before that I walked in on her and Rumplestiltskin making out in the shop," she giggled.

"No matter how many things I hear it, I still can't believe that the Dark One, of all people, has a girlfriend," he confessed.

"He's not so bad. Heck, if Belle didn't have dibs on Rumple I would totally go out with the guy," she said.

"You would," he asked surprise.

"I have a soft spot for the odd man out. I don't know what it is but I've always been attracted to guys who are either misunderstood or get overlooked. I think they have something special that's worth getting to know," she said.

**_Victor Frankenstein pretended to listen to the girl in front of him as she went on and on about god knows what. He stopped listening after she mentioned word 'marriage'. There were only two reasons he was at this party tonight. The first that it was the retirement party of Lord Lorcan, one of her mother's old friends. Lord Lorcan was a brave soldier and was ready to settle down with his family. Victor remembered how excited she was so see her oldest friend, Lady Sarah again. It turns out Elizabeth, his mother, was originally from another world, a place of magic. Elizabeth met his father in one of her travels and they fell in love. It amazed him that his mother would give up this world just to be with father in their world, where everyone is so backwards and people see things in black and white._**

**_The second reason why they were here was to talk about an arrange marriage between Victor and Lorcan and Sarah's oldest daughter... what was her name again? Jennifer? Mildred? Well, who care! He was sixteen-years-old and didn't want to marry that horrible girl. But he knew in the end he would have to. Victor would do it for his mother because it would make her happy to see her son married to the daughter of one of her dearest friends. Also he would do it for his father to avoid a big speech about duty and honor. He always somehow manages to disappoint his father somehow. _**

**_He figured he had enough of his bride-to-be and went to grab some punch. She probably wouldn't miss him seeing as there were a bunch of other boys who wanted to take his place. Well, they were welcome to it. He didn't know what was worst her annoying voice or that cheap perfume she was wearing. Seriously, did she pour a bucket of lavender perfume over herself?_**

**_Victor went to the table and grabbed a glass a punch. He saw a slightly heavy set boy with dark hair about his age talking to a pretty brunette girl. I think that was the brother, Demetri. He watched as the two sat together on one of the couches and talked. He only talked to Demetri once but he found him more enjoyable than his sister._**

**_Suddenly music begins to fill the room. Victor turned his attention to the crowd gathering around the mysterious piano player. Victor pushed through the crowd and saw that it was a cute little red head girl, who looked to be about seven or eight. Even though she was young she played the piano with such grace and skill that it left him in awe. When she was done everyone clapped. Victor could see that she was blushing, which he found adorable. She took her bow and left. Without knowing why he followed her. He saw her make her way to the dessert table and grabbed a big tray of chocolate croissants. She made sure the coast was clear and crawled under one of the tables._**

**_He lifted the table cloth and saw her stuffing her face. He was about to say something when he heard 'her' voice calling out to him._**

**_"Can I join you," he asked her._**

**_She looked at the boy strangely but she nodded. She moved over to make some room for him._**

**_"You have chocolate on your face," he pointed out._**

**_She realized he was right. She had chocolate all over her mouth. She quickly pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her mouth._**

**_"What are you doing here," he asked._**

**_"Eating," she simply said. _**

**_"I noticed. Why are you hiding," he asked._**

**_"I don't like big parties," she explained._**

**_"Me neither."_**

**_"Why are you hiding?"_**

**_"I'm hiding from a girl. She's the one surrounded by all the boys," he explained._**

**_"That's my sister, Jessa. Why do you want to hide from her? All boys like Jessa," she said._**

**_This sweet girl was related to that cow?_**

**_"Well I don't. She talks too much and wears too much perfume."_**

**_She laughed at his comment. He found that he liked her laugh._**

**_"You want some," she asked._**

**_"Sure," he said, grabbing a croissant. _**

**_"I like chocolate. I wish everything was covered in chocolate," she said._**

**_"Why," he asked._**

**_"Because everything would be sweeter. I eat it because it makes me feel good. Everyone is so sad and angry all the time. Maybe if they had some chocolate they wouldn't feel so bad."_**

**_Huh? He never thought about it like that._**

**_"I saw you play. You're really good," he said._**

**_"Thanks. I like the piano. What do you like to do," she asked._**

**_"I like to read and learn about things, like medicine. I want to be a doctor someday," he said._**

**_"That's neat," she said._**

**_He looks at her surprise._**

**_"You don't think I'm weird that I want to be a doctor," he asked._**

**_"No. What's weird about that," she asked curious. _**

**_"My father thinks that it's a waste of time. That I should learn how to fight and be a soldier. I don't want to take lives. I want to save them," he explained._**

**_"You should do the things that make you happy and not care what other people think. I think you would be a good doctor," she said sweetly. _**

**_He looked into her green eyes and he couldn't look away. How was it possible that this little girl made him feel like he was special?_**

**_"What's your name," he asked._**

**_"Bridget."_**

**_"I'm Victor," he introduced himself._**

She notice that he was looking at her funny again. She wished he would stop but at the same time she kind of wished that he didn't. No man has ever looked at her like that before.

"What," she asked shyly.

"You have chocolate on your face," he pointed out.

Bridget realized that she had chocolate on her lips and right away wipe it off with your napkin. They both began to laugh at the situation.

Unknown to them they were being watched. Mimi was on the roof of building of the bakery they just left. As her eyes glowed bright green she turned into a beautiful Indian woman. It was nice to be in her human form again. It looked like things were going as planned but she still had much to do before Bridget knew the truth. Bridget wasn't ready yet but she will be. She would make sure of that.

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing the chapter. I love Rumplestiltskin/Gold and Belle and thought it would funny if they were caught making out or something. LOL! I bet you were surprise about the 'Mimi' huh? Since the beginning I planned on showing 'Mimi' isn't just some house cat and I imaged Aishwarya Rai playing her. I always thought she was beautiful. Also I imaged Alyson Hannigan playing Bridget and Milo Ventimiglia playing the Pied Piper/Parker Hamilton. **

**It sucks that we have to wait until next week for a new episode. Last week's episode was awesome! The best episode of season two yet! I knew Neal was Bae! Henry has the coolest family ever! I'm off to write the next chapter and my other fanfics. Later!**


	5. Children of the Moon

Chapter 5 Children of the Moon

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back. I just want to say I'm really sorry for taking so long in posting up the next chapter. I've been busy with other things going on with my life. ****Man, can you believe that season two is already over? What may I gonna do until September? Well at least I have my fanfics. **

**Thanks to Agusta, 666AnimeFan666, Riverams, japanesegal12, Zerousy, justanothergaarafangurl, SemiraBlake, AngryMagic, Shazzaroo332, SarcasticEnigma, happy-rea, color less. lyfe, CaptainAwwwsome, Page Nube Warrior, Pandora's little Box,**

"What do you guys think?"

Belle and Bridget turned to see Ruby sitting out of the dressing room wearing a denim jeans and a red halter top.

"Wow," Belle replied.

"You look awesome," Bridget agreed.

"Thanks! I think I'll get this," Ruby declared.

Ruby went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes, while Bridget and Belle looked at the accessories on the front counter. Bridget was having a lot of fun hanging out with two legendary fairy tale characters.

"So, what did you and Rumple talked about yesterday," Belle asked curious.

"He just asked me a bunch of questions about my world, my life and for some weird reason my cat," Bridget explained.

"Your cat," Belle asked confused.

"Yeah. She got sent here too. I don't understand what the big deal is. Mimi was just a stray when I found her a couple years ago."

"Well, Rumple seems to think it's important. Was there anything else?"

"Nothing really. He just said he would give me a call when he finds something and I hope it's soon. I don't want my family to worry about me. When my mom died things got hard. She was the glue that kept everyone together. My dad loved her very much. I know he would go nuts if anything happened to me or my siblings" Bridget said.

"Don't worry. You'll see them again," Belle assured her.

"Thanks Belle," she said.

Bridget was looking at some hair clips when one caught her eye. It was blue butterfly hair comb.

"Oh that's cute! You should get it. It matches with the necklace you're wearing," Belle declared.

She stared at it for a few moments, as if she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Bridget," Belle asked her.

Bridget snaps out of her daze and smiles at her.

"Oh! Sorry. Did you say something," she asked her.

Before Belle could say anything Ruby shows up holding a dress in her hands.

"Bridget! You have got to try this on," Ruby said.

It was beautiful emerald spaghetti strap dress.

"I don't think so," Bridget shook her head.

"Why not," Ruby asked.

"I don't wear dresses. I wear jeans and every once in a while a skirt but not dresses," she explained.

"I bet you would look great in it," Ruby said.

"I doubt it."

"Come on! What's the harm," Belle said.

Bridget looked at her two fairy tale friends and knew there was no changing their minds.

"All right. But don't say I didn't warn you," she said, taking the dress from Ruby.

She went into the dressing room and started to get undress. As she took off her tank top, she noticed the scar along her mid section. Bridget had the scar for as long as you could remember but she couldn't remember _how_ she got it, which was odd. As she lightly touched it she was hit by a rush of pain.

***people screaming***

***houses on fire***

***a hooded figure with a dagger***

Bridget gasped with shock. What the hell was that?

"Hey! Everything okay in there," Ruby called out.

"Um... yeah! I'm fine. I'll be out in minute," she replied.

Seriously, what was that? What was wrong with her? Was this some kind of weird side effect from being transported to Storybrooke?

Not wanting to keep her friends waiting she quickly put on the green dress. She took a look at herself in the mirror and she had to admit, she didn't look half bad. Although a second opinion wouldn't hurt. When she came out of the dressing room her friends gasp in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Bridget you look amazing," Belle declared.

"I knew this dress would look great on you," Ruby added.

"You really think so," Bridget asked, unsure.

"Totally! Come on, turn around for us," Ruby begged.

Bridget did a little turn for them.

"Bridget!"

The trio turned to see Henry running into the shop looking exhausted but very excited.

"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought David was taking you to the stables today," she said.

"He was but he got a call Leroy from the mines. Something awesome happened and I wanted you to come with us" Henry exclaimed.

"Whoa! Okay slow down for a second. Did the dwarves find something?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on! Come on!"

Henry grabbed Bridget's hand and dragged her out the shop.

"Henry! Wait! I have to pay for the dress!"

But Henry wasn't listening as he continued to pull her out the door. He was surprisingly strong for a eleven-year-old.

Unknown to them Mimi was watching them from across the street. Henry dragged Bridget to David's truck with Ruby and Belle running after them. Mimi decided to leave the alley and walk in the opposite direction. Soon the feline was outside Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. Mimi's eyes glowed bright green and the door to the shop opened. As she entered the shop she found Mr. Gold behind the counter fixing the jewelry in the display case. She let out a meow to let her present be known.

"Curiosity killed the cat, dearie," he said, without looking up.

Soon Mimi transformed into a beautiful Indian woman wearing a blue and yellow tie dye skirt with sequins and a blue sleeveless top.

"That's why they have nine lives," she replied.

Rumplestiltskin looked up from his work to finally acknowledge her.

"Hello Priya," he said.

"Hello Rumplestiltskin. It's been a long time," she said.

"Indeed" he said, stepping from behind the counter. "You were such a wee little thing the last time I saw you. I remember you coming to my castle with your grandfather."

"You let me play those odd looking puppets you had laying around while you and grandfather talked business," Priya smiled at the memory.

"I'm sorry about what happened to him. Amar was a good man. He was one of the very few people I considered a friend," Rumple said softly.

"Thank you. But you know why I'm really here. Do you still have it," she asked him.

"Of course," he said, leading her in the back room.

Priya followed Rumple in the back, where there were even more antiques and trinkets.

"Did you know it was me the other day," Priya asked, curious.

"Not at first. But it was the eyes that gave you away. Plus, you were with Miss Davenport or should I say 'The Guiding Light of Skyland," he declared.

The Guiding Light was the title that Bridget inherit in her old life because of her kind and caring nature and her ability to guide people to their potiental, to become the person they were might to be.

"She's starting to remember," Priya said, toying with a butterfly wind chime.

"Really," Rumple asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, not completely. Just bits and pieces. It's only a matter of time," she explained.

"Does she remember the good doctor then," Rumple asked, opening the cupboard at the far end of the room.

Priya was silent for a moment but she answered.

"No. But I know she will and it won't be pleasant," Priya answered sadly.

"Are you afraid, he asked suddenly.

The question caught her off guard.

"Why would I be afraid," she asked.

"You're her guardian aren't you? You're job is to protect her and when she remembers _everything_... well, it's safe to say that Bridget will be very upset because what you did is the exact opposite of protecting," Rumple pointed out.

Why did he have to say that? She wanted to tell the imp to mind his own business but he was right. Priya came a long line of protectors and guardians, whose sole purpose was to protect the innocent. Her grandfather raised her after her parents were killed by bandits, where she lived with the royal family of Skyland. Long ago Amar swore an oath to Bridget's father, Lord Lorcan, that he would be his loyal servant after the kind lord saved his life. Priya was raised along side the lord and lady's children and became best friends with their youngest daughter, Bridget. They were like sisters.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she said, defensively.

"You're right. _I'm_ not the one you need to convince," he pointed out.

If Priya stared at Rumple any longer he would most likely burst into flames, but once again he was right. She just hoped that Bridget would find it in her heart to forgive her.

"Here we are," he said.

Rumple turned around and pulled out a skeleton key from the cupboard. Priya reached for the key but pulled her hand back.

"Wait. What's your price," she asked him.

Even though he was an old friend of her grandfather she knew she should be cautious with this man. This was Rumplestiltskin after all and he was a master manipulator.

"Let's just say you'll owe me a favor," he said.

"What kind of favor?"

"I'll let you know."

Priya looks at Rumple for a moment until she finally takes the key. She puts the key in the pocket of her dress. As soon as she steps out the door she turns back into her cat form Mimi.

**Later that night.**

Bridget was at Granny's with her fairy tale friends celebrating. Apparently the big surprise Henry wanted to show her was that the dwarves found diamonds in the mines, the kind that could be grinded into fairy dust. They were planning on grinding the diamonds and with the fairy dust use it on Jefferson's magic hat to open a portal to bring Emma and Mary Margaret home.

Bridget was happy for her friends. Family was very important and she was glad they were finally going to be reunited. She looked around the room and saw Ruby talking to a cute guy in the corner. It looked like he was trying to ask her out but Ruby wasn't interested. As soon as the guy left Bridget noticed the sad look on her face. Bridget decided to check on her friend.

"Hey Ruby."

"Oh! Hey! What's up," she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Not much. Are you okay," Bridget asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's going on? Did that guy say something to you?"

"Oh no! Billy didn't do anything. He was just asking me out on a date and I told him no. I mean, he's a sweetheart but I just... can't," Ruby explained.

Slowly Bridget started to understand.

"It's because of Peter, isn't it," she asked.

Ruby looked surprised.

"How did you..."

"TV show remember? I saw the episode about you being Red Riding Hood _and_ the Big Bad Wolf. That was one of the biggest surprises in season one. I didn't see that coming," Bridget said.

"Try actually living it," Ruby muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. It's just... the real reason why I'm a little on edge is because tonight is the first full moon," she explained.

"Whoa! Really," Bridget declared.

"Yeah. I know for the past twenty eight years I've been fine because of the curse, but now that the curse is broken and with Mr. Gold bringing magic into town I'm afraid I might hurt someone."

"What are you going to do," she asked Ruby.

"I'm gonna lock myself up. Granny made a cage for me in the back."

"Why don't you use your red hood? It's suppose to keep you from changing right," Bridget asked.

"I would but I don't have it. When the curse hit it didn't come with me here," she said.

Before she could say anything else she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and saw it Dr. Whale.

"Hey," Victor greeted.

"Hey Victor," she smiled.

Ruby decided to leave her friend only and go lock herself up in the cage.

"Quite a celebration here," Victor pointed to everyone in the room.

"Yeah, but I'm not much for parties though. At least not big ones," Bridget confessed, taking a sip of her beer.

"Me too. Sometimes I would rather hide under a table than to deal with people that I don't know," Victor said.

Bridget looks taken back by his comment. It was like deja vu. She was feeling that a lot lately.

"You look nice," Victor said, eyeing her dress.

"Oh! Thank you. I was out shopping with Belle and Ruby earlier today. I was trying it on when Henry came into the shop and dragged me out before I could pay for it. Luckily I managed to calm him down enough so I can go back in and pay for the stuff I bought. Although I'm not really much of a dress person. I prefer jeans," she explained.

"You can wear a potato shack for all I care and you'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Victor exclaimed.

Bridget felt her cheeks grow red. God, why couldn't she stop blushing around this man?

"Bridget," a voice called to her.

She turned to see David and Henry walking over to her.

"Hey," she said.

"Listen, could you do me a favor? Can you take Henry home? It's getting late and he needs his rest," he asked her.

"I'm not tired," Henry protested.

"Sure, but what about you," she asked David.

"I'll be fine. I promised I would help Granny with the cage for Ruby. Here take my truck," David said, taking out his keys.

"I could drive them home," Victor volunteered.

Bridget, David and Henry looked at the doctor surprised by his offer.

"You don't have to do that," Bridget assured him.

"No! I want to. I want you," Victor declared too eagerly.

Bridget stared at him with wide eyes, taken back by his outburst. As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to kick himself repeatedly. He didn't mean to say that out loud but he couldn't help it. Even after all these years he couldn't go two minutes without making an idiot out of himself in front of this woman.

"I mean, I want to take you and Henry home. Not 'I want you' like a man would... I'll shut up now," he said, embarrassed.

Bridget giggled at his actions. Henry was covering his mouth to keep him from laughing while David watched with amused eyes.

"I appreciate the offer but we're fine. You don't have to go through the trouble," she said.

"No, really! It's no trouble at all. It's actually on my way home," he assured her.

David was about to say something but Victor shot him a look that said, _don't ruin this for me_. It looked like the doctor was very adamant so he backed off. But he still wanted to know what was his connection to Bridget.

She wasn't sure at first but she sensed this was important to Whale for some reason. Plus, she found this side to the doctor adorable. All awkward like a school boy.

"Well, I did have a couple of beers... so better safe than sorry," she teased.

"Don't worry. I'd never let anything better happen to you," he told her.

It seemed that the two forgot they had an audience because David cleared his throat to get their attention. They both broke from their little spell and smiled nervously.

"Well, shall we go," Victor said.

"Yes. Come on Henry," Bridget said, taking the boy's hand.

"I'll be home soon," David assured them.

As the three of them left the diner they passed by District Attorney Albert Spencer, who passed through the door and made a beeline for David. In this world he was Albert Spencer but in the Enchanted Forest he was better known as King George, a greedy and ruthless king. Bridget watched as Spencer and David sat in a booth together. Even though she was worried about her friend David was a grown man and he could take care of himself. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the old bastard was up to something.

Soon she was climbing into the passenger's side of Victor's car, while Henry climbed in back. Bridget stared out the window watching the full moon. She always found the full moon relaxing. Victor was staring straight ahead as he drove but he didn't need to look at Bridget to know that she was staring at the moon. Back home she always loved going outside on a full moon. Sometimes he saw her singing and dancing to music only she could hear. He always found it mesmerizing.

Henry was looking at the two adults in front. Henry had suspected for a while that Dr. Whale had a huge crush on Bridget and it looked like Bridget felt the same way. As soon as Emma and Mary Margaret get back he was gonna help Bridget and Dr. Whale hook up.

"This is it," Bridget told the doctor.

Victor pulled the car over and looked over at her.

"Well, good night," he said.

"Good night. Thanks for the lift," she said.

"No problem."

"Night Dr. Whale," Henry said getting out of the car.

"Night Henry," he called to the boy.

She gave Victor one last look before getting out. She stood there for a moment and watched as Dr. Whale's car drove away. When she turned around she saw Henry with a grin on his face.

"What," she asked confused.

"Dr. Whale like you," Henry declared.

"What? No he doesn't," Bridget protested.

"Yes he does. And you like him too," he added.

"I do not," she said, walking into the apartment building.

"Do too," Henry said, following her.

As they climb up the stairs they are still having their little argument.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"I'm eleven-years-old. I can do this all night."

"Well, I have a brother and sister back home so I have more experience than you. Plus I'm older."

When they reached the apartment two shopping bags were waiting for them at the door. Bridget noticed a note tapped to the one of the bags.

"Who's it from," Henry asked curious.

"It's from Belle. I forgot these at the shop today. She dropped it off for me," she explained.

"You need a hand," he asked.

"Yeah, could you open the door for me," she said.

Henry took out his house keys and opened the door for Bridget as she carried her bags inside. She turned on the light and put her stuff on the couch.

"Hey Mimi," Henry greeted the cat, who was sitting on Henry's bed.

"Henry go change and get ready for bed, okay," she told him.

"Okay," he said.

She watched as he grabs his PJs and changes in the bathroom. Bridget goes through her bags to see she got everything. Pants, shirts, a few accessories. In the bottom of one of the bags was the butterfly hair comb she was holding earlier.

"Bridget," Henry called out to her.

She was pulled out her thoughts and looked over to where Henry was sitting on the bed. He already had his PJs on and Mimi was in his lap.

"Yeah Henry," she said.

"Can I have some coffee," he asked her.

"Coffee? You're too young for coffee. Besides it will keep you up all night," she pointed out.

"Good," he said, as he petted Mimi.

"Hey, what's the matter," she asked concerned, walking over to him.

"Nothing. I just don't want to go to sleep," he said a low voice.

She saw the look at his face and right away understood.

"It's about the dreams, isn't it?"

Henry just nodded. She sat next to him and gently rubbed his back.

"They're just dreams, Henry. They can't hurt you," she assured him.

"But they're so real. There's so much fire and the girl, she's scared too. I want to help her but I can't reach her," he said.

Bridget gently takes Mimi from him and set her down on the floor, where she runs off into the kitchen. She pulls Henry into a hug who quickly climbs into her lap.

"It's okay. It's okay," she tells him, as she strokes his hair.

"I miss Emma and Mary Margaret," he softly.

"I know you do. But don't worry they'll be home soon," she said.

"Does that mean you're gonna leave," Henry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if they fix Jefferson's hat and we get Emma and Mary Margaret back, that means we can send you home too. But... I don't want you to go," Henry pleaded, as he tightens his arms around her waist.

"Henry, I have to go home sometime. I have a family I need to get back to. They're probably worried about me by now. Besides, Jefferson's hat only takes you to places with magic so I'm pretty much stuck here for a while," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling away to look at her. "I didn't mean to sound selfish. You should be with your family too. It's just that you're my friend... and I don't want people leaving me anymore."

She felt her heart begin to break as she saw how sad Henry was.

"You're not selfish. In fact you are the most _un_selfish kid I've ever met. I felt the same way you did when my mom died. I asked myself 'why did she leave us? why did she leave me?' but it wasn't her fault. She was really sick and..." Bridget bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She always gets this way when she thought about her mother.

"Do you miss her," Henry asked curious.

"Everyday," she replied.

"Was your mom pretty," he asked.

"She was gorgeous," she said proudly.

"Will you tell me about her? Until I go to sleep."

Henry crawls under the covers as Bridget tucks him in.

"My mother, Sarah Davenport, was quite possibly the most wonderful woman that ever lived. She was loving and very generous. If she saw a person who needed help she wouldn't hesitate to help them. People would say that she didn't have a selfish bone in her body. But she was also touch as nails. If you messed with one of us you would have to deal with her. Mom took 'mama bear' to a whole new level," Bridget described her.

"Wow! She sounds awesome," Henry said.

"Yeah. She was also an artist. My mom was really talented. I remember one time when I was three, my family and I went to the beach. It was the first day of summer and it was beautiful day out. I was playing in the water and my dad was keeping an eye on me. My sister Jessa, who was twelve at the time I think, was building a sand castle and my brother Demetri, who was eleven, came out of nowhere and stomped all over it. Jessa was so mad that she started chasing him. My dad ended up chasing both of them so they wouldn't kill each other and I started chasing all them because it looked like fun. My mom was sitting on the sand near by watching and trying to draw us on her little notebook. By the end of the day she drew a portrait of us running around on the beach. You should have seen the look on my dad's face. Whenever my mom would draw or paint something she would give it to him as a gift. He would always get this look at in eye, like someone just gave him buried treasure," she smiled at the memory.

"I bet your dad misses her too."

"All the time. My parents had the kind of love that was timeless and it could only be found in..."

"... fairy tales? Like Snow White and Prince Charming," Henry guessed.

Bridget chuckled at the reference.

"Exactly. Although I'm pretty sure my parents would give your grandparents a run for it's money," she declared.

"I hope I find love like that someday," Henry said.

"You will. Trust me. Heck, if you were a few years older I would totally fall for a guy like you."

Henry felt his cheeks turning red.

"Have you ever been in love," he asked her.

The question kind of caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting this.

"Once," she simply said.

"What's it like?"

She took a moment to think about it. She knew love was different for a lot of people. So she said the first things that popped in her head.

"Well... it's real. Some people say that it's just make believe but it's not. The proof is everywhere. In people, in music, in stories. It's also scary, really scary. When you fall in love for the first time you start to feel things you've never felt before and you start to freak out because you don't know what to do. But once you get pass that you realize that love... is good. It's so unbelievable good. It's like breathing air, you can't live without it," she described to him.

"Are you still with him," Henry asked.

"No. Unfortunately my story doesn't have a happy ending," she said sadly.

"What happened?"

She was about to answer but her mind came up blank.

"I-I don't remember," she answered.

"You don't remember what happened," he asked confused.

"I should know this but... I can't remember a thing. I can't even remember his face. I just know I was happy... then I wasn't. I was heart broken," she said.

Why couldn't she remember? How could remember feeling the emotions yet can't remember the event in question?

"Bridget, are you okay," he asked.

She came out of her daze and get on a fake smile. She didn't want to worry the boy.

"I'm all right. It's getting late. You should get some sleep," she said.

"But I..."

"I'll be right here okay? Nothing is gonna hurt you. I promise," she said.

"Pinky promise," he said, holding up his pinky.

"Pinky promise," she said hooking her pinky with his. She leans forward and kisses him on the head.

"Good night Henry."

"Night."

She waited a minute before she was sure that Henry was finally asleep. She went over to the couch and grabbed a pair of pajamas from her shopping bag and changed. As she moved her stuff to the side, she climbed on the couch and soon she was fast asleep.

Mimi came out of the kitchen and turned into Priya, where watched Bridget for a few moments. As much as she wanted to spear her best friend the heartache of remembering her past she made a promise and she was going to keep it. She goes to the dresser by Henry's bed and opens it to find clothes inside. She closes it again and takes out the key she got from Gold earlier that day. As she holds the skeleton key in front of the dresser, a keyhole magical appears. She sticks the key in the lock and turns it. Priya opens the dresser again but instead of clothes there are leather bound notebooks, small jars, talismans, other magical and worldly items.

She pulled out three items from the drawer: a small bottle, an small dropper and a small leather pouch.

Priya locks the dresser and the keyhole magical disappears. She opens it and there's nothing but clothes again. She looked over to Henry was still asleep. He was so young and has been through so much, yet he still had his innocence. She envied him. Priya went over to where Bridget slept and sat down next to her. She unscrewed the bottle and carefully stuck the eye dropper in. Gently she opened Bridget's mouth but made sure not to wake her. She took the dropper placed three drops on her tongue. Bridget let out a moan and shifted in her sleep. Priya was worried that she might wake up but she remained in her peacefully slumber.

When that was done Priya walked over to the window and opened it. She went the cool air hit for face. She looked up to the moon shining down on her. She opened the pouch and pour the context in her open palm. At first it looked like ordinary sand but in the moonlight it was started changing colors: red, blue, green, purple. Priya blew the sand in the air, where it started to magically dance as if it had a life of its own. Soon the sand shot up into the sky and exploded like fireworks.

Now all Priya had to do now was wait.

**Author's Note: Wait for what? Well, if I told you it would spoil the surprise. I meant for this chapter to be longer but I thought I would save it for chapter six, which I'm working on as we speak. My plans this summer besides hanging out with my friends, celebrating my 30th birthday this month (June 28th) and going to Comic Con is working on my fanfics.**


	6. Awakening

Chapter 6 Awakening

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that Comic Con is over but I just can't get over the cool stuff I saw, especially Once Upon a Time and Once in Wonderland panel. It was so awesome! I was in Once heaven! I couldn't get any of their autographs but I did yelled "I'm a big fan!" and Colin (Captain Hook) looked at me and said "thank you!" and waved. OMG! Colin O'Donoghue noticed me! Thanks to pineapple138, Pyrofury06, booktraveler, CheekyEskimo, Arianna Mitoko, Angi Marie, ahratata, Cinderella. In. A. Party .Dress, Team-les-free-will, Mimaligrl2012, Crows Terror, ghostbuster03, Gleek5, closet geek, orcafan1,**

Back at the apartment Bridget tossed and turned in her sleep, unknown to her that she starting to glow. It was a bright glow at first but slowly starts to dim. Soon she started to settle down and began to dream.

**_A young Bridget was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing a beautiful emerald green gown. It was strapless with sequins around the bodice. As the girl was smoothing her dress she heard a knock at the door._**

**_"Come in," she called out._**

**_The door opened and soon a beautiful older woman with the same red head as Bridget._**

**_"Mother," she smiled._**

**_Lady Sarah walked over to her daughter and embraced her._**

**_"You look lovely, my dear," Sarah commented._**

**_"Thank you. And thank you for the dress. I love it," she said._**

**_"Well, it is your birthday. I can't believe my baby is turning sixteen today. But... something is missing."_**

**_Sarah goes to the dresser and looks inside a jewelry box. She finds a blue butterfly comb and tells her to turn around. Bridget pulls up her hair where Lady Sarah secures it with the hair comb._**

**_"Perfect," Sarah said. _**

**_Soon the doors burst open and a five-year-old boy with dark hair comes running in and heading straight for Bridget._**

**_"Aunt Bridget!" the boy yelled._**

**_"Where is my hug? Give me!" Bridget declared._**

**_Rolland jumped into her arms, almost crushing him to her chest_**

**_"How's my favorite nephew," she asked him._**

**_"Fine," he said._**

**_"Rolland!" a voice called out._**

**_They turned to see Rolland's parents in the doorway. Rolland's father, Bridget's brother, Demetri looked at his son with amused eyes._**

**_"Aren't you forgetting something," he asked him._**

**_"Oh yeah!"_**

**_Rolland walks over to his mother, Julia, who was holding a beautiful bouquet of orange flowers and hands it to him. He walks back to Bridget and hands it to her._**

**_"Happy Birthday!"_**

**_Bridget's heart felt her heart melt at how sweet her nephew was. Orange gerber daisies were her favorite flowers._**

**_"Rolland thank you!" she said kissing him on the cheek._**

**_"He sent all morning picking the best ones," Julia said._**

**_"Yup! I did it all by myself," he declared proudly._**

**_"Well, they are beautiful," she said._**

**_She waved her hand, conjuring a vase and placed the flowers in. Bridget and her family were magic users but they didn't use it all that often. Bridget's parents knew how power corrupts so they avoided using it unless they have to, so that way they can't be tempted._**

**_"Come on everyone! Let's leave the birthday girl alone so she can get ready. I'm sure the guests are here by now," Lady Sarah told her family._**

**_"But I want to stay with Aunt Bridget," Rolland protested._**

**_"Sweetheart, Aunt Bridget needs to get ready. You'll see her later," Julia said._**

**_Demetri noticed his son beginning to pout so he came up with an idea._**

**_"Hey Rolland, you wanna help me keep the boys away from Aunt Bridget," Demetri suggested._**

**_"Okay!" Rolland smiled._**

**_"Demetri," Bridget warned him._**

**_She loved her brother to death but he could be a bit overprotective when it came to his baby sister._**

**_"All right, everyone out," Lady Sarah said._**

**_Bridget watched as her mother escorted everyone out of the room. She checked herself in the mirror one more time, just to double check that everything that was in place. Okay, she was ready to go. As she walked down the hallway the servants greeted her and bowed and wished her a happy birthday. Bridget hated being treated like a princess, even though she was one. She carefully lifted her skirt and climbed down the stairs. Soon she entered the grand ball room, where all the guests have arrived. Everyone was dancing and having a wonderful time._**

**_"There she is! My firefly," a booming voice called to her._**

**_"Papa!" Bridget smiled._**

**_Lorcan threw his arms around his youngest daughter. Lord Lorcan was a slim man with grey hair. Though he looked old he didn't act like it. Bridget was always amazed at how young at heart her father seemed to be._**

**_He stared at her for a moment admiring how she looked._**

**_"My gods! You look just like your mother," Lorcan declared._**

**_"Papa, you're embarrassing me," Bridget blushed._**

**_"It's true. And I'll keep saying it until you believe me. Besides, this is your day," he said._**

**_"You know I don't care much for big parties but I appreciate what you've done. It's wonderful," she said._**

**_"Of course. Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have to talk to our guests."_**

**_"And make sure Demetri doesn't threaten any of the boys that try to ask me to dance," she added._**

**_"You know how you're brother gets," he reminded her._**

**_"I know."_**

**_Lorcan kisses her on the forehead and leaves. Bridget wanders around the ball, greeting people as they wished her a happy birthday. _**

**_Suddenly she heard yelling coming from the far end of the room. She spotted her sister, Jessa, yelling a blonde girl who looked around thirteen-years-old. It looked like she spilled wine on her coral pink ball gown. Appearance was important to Jessa. She had to make sure that she looked absolutely perfect before she went anywhere. If there was so much as a speck of dirt on her dress she would act like it was the end of the world._**

**_As she walked over to them she could make out what they were saying._**

**_"You stupid girl! Why don't you watch where you're going," Jessa declared._**

**_"I'm so sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to. I'm new you see..." the scared girl said._**

**_"Does it look like I'm interested in your sob story? Do you have any idea how much this dress cost my parents? Of course you don't! I don't expect someone like you to understand, you useless..."_**

**_"That's enough!" Bridget cried out._**

**_Bridget stood in between Jessa and the servant girl._**

**_"You should apologize to her," Bridget said._**

**_"I will do no such thing! It's all her fault. She ruined my dress," Jessa declared._**

**_"It was an accident. You shouldn't be so hard on Teresa," she said._**

**_"Who," Jessa confused. _**

**_Bridget rolled her eyes at her. Of course Jessa wouldn't remember any of the servants names. To her they were just servants, not people. Bridget picked up the goblets that Teresa dropped._**

**_"Here let me help you," Bridget said to Teresa._**

**_"Oh no! It's all right my lady," the girl said._**

**_"I insist," she said._**

**_As she and Teresa moved toward the kitchen Jessa grabbed her arm._**

**_"What are you doing," she asked._**

**_"I'm helping her," Bridget pulling away from her._**

**_Deep down she loved her sister, but Jessa was the most self centered person she knew. Bridget helped Teresa covering the goblets back to the kitchen where the servants greeted her._**

**_"Happy Birthday," they all said._**

**_"Thank you everyone," Bridget smiled._**

**_"Thank you for your help, my lady," Teresa said, bowing._**

**_"First off, it's Bridget. None of this lady nonsense. Secondly, don't listen to my sister. You did nothing wrong, Teresa."_**

**_"How do you know my name," she asked surprised._**

**_"You're Milo's niece. Our gardener. He showed me a picture of you once," Bridget explained._**

**_"I asked my uncle if there were any jobs available at the palace. My father broke his leg and can't work for at least a month and my mother is taking care of him," she said._**

**_"They must be very proud of you. And don't worry about earlier. It gets easier once you get the hang out it."_**

**_Teresa smiled at her kind words. Just then an India girl who was around sixteen-years-old comes running into the kitchen. _**

**_"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Priya said._**

**_"What is it," she asked her best friend._**

**_"Lord Frankenstein is here, along with his sons."_**

**_"Victor is here," Bridget asked excitedly. _**

**_"Yes. Come on!" Priya said._**

**_They ran out of the kitchen and back to the ballroom. She looked around the room and spotted Victor talking to Jessa. He looked annoyed with what she saying but when he sees her his face lights up._**

**_~8~8~8~_**

**_Suddenly the scene changes and she's no longer at a palace but the woods. Bridget looks to see that she was her real age. _**

**_"I never loved you!" a voice echoed in the woods._**

**_She turns to see a woman running toward her. As the mysterious woman comes closer she sees it's her, and it looks like she, um her, was crying. Bridget was about to yell to her to stop but she goes right through her, as if she were a ghost._**

**_Then the scene changes again and she sees houses on fire and people running in the streets. _**

**_"Demetri!" a voice cried out._**

**_Bridget saw her other self among the crowd looking for someone._**

**_"Demetri! Julia! Rolland!" the other Bridget yelled._**

**_Just then she sees a hooded figure with a knife sneaking up behind her._**

**_"Look out!" she screamed to her other self._**

**_But as soon as her other self turned around the hooded figure stabbed her._**

"No!" Bridget screamed as she woke up.

She looked around to see she was in the apartment where Henry and David were still fast asleep. She lifted her shirt and stared at the scar she had. This was getting too much for her. All these weird visions and deja vu feelings were making her crazy. She checked her watch 10:48am. Quickly she got up and went to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. Bridget took a couple of deep breaths trying to slow down her heart.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and it's David.

"Oh! I'm sorry," he said excusing himself.

"No, it's all right," she said.

He was about to leave her alone when he notice the troubled look on her face.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a quick shower," Bridget said.

"Are you sure..."

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped. She looks at David and calms down. "Look, can you please leave me alone for a bit?

"Sure."

As soon as David shuts the door she lets out a sigh of relief. Bridget hopped in the shower and let the warm water wash over her and for a while she was a peace. After what felt like forever she finally gets out and goes to get dress. She wore a denim jeans and blue peasant blouse, that she bought at the shop yesterday. Bridget goes into the kitchen to grab some orange juice from the fridge.

"Hey," David greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi! You want some orange juice," she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"No thanks," he said.

Bridget nodded and went to grab a glass from the sink. As she drank her orange juice she noticed David staring at her.

"What," she asked annoyed.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you," he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been acting strange all morning."

"I told you I'm fine," she protested.

"No, you're not! Bridget, I'm your friend. I just want to help," David reasoned with her.

Bridget looked at him for a bit before answering him.

"I had this weird dream last night," she said.

"What kind of dream," he asked.

"I was in a castle with my family. We were celebrating my birthday and then... I was in the woods. I was running and... crying. Then I was in this village. Everything was on fire. The people were so scared and this... stranger comes out of nowhere and they... had this dagger and..." Bridget trembling.

"Hey! It's okay. It was just a dream," David assured.

"That's exactly what I told Henry last night and now look at me. I can't stop shaking. But the weird thing was it didn't feel like a dream. It was like... a memory only it was broken and I couldn't tell which was real. It doesn't make any sense," Bridget said.

"Has this happened before," David asked.

Bridget was about to say something when David's cell phone rang.

"Yeah? What, when? I'll be right there," David said, hanging up.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"That was Granny. Ruby got out," David explained.

"Oh my god!"

"I have to take care of this. Look, I called Regina earlier to watch Henry. Could you wait here until she arrives," he asked.

"Sure. Go and find Ruby. Make sure she didn't hurt anybody."

Bridget watched as David left the apartment. She hopped Ruby was okay. She knew her friend wouldn't hurt anyone, but the wolf was another story. Bridget looked over to see Henry still asleep in bed. It looked like he had a better night's sleep than her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When she opened waiting for her at the other side was know other than Regina Mills, former Mayor and the Evil Queen.

"Hi there. I'm Bridget," Bridget said.

"Hello. May I come in," she said politely.

"Yeah! David told me you were coming by to watch Henry," she said, letting her in.

"Where is he?"

"He's still asleep. I have to warn you that he's been having nightmares lately," she said.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me," Regina demanded.

"I'm sure David..."

"I'm his mother!"

"I'm aware of that but David and I have everything under control," Bridget assured her.

"You listen to me. Just because you're staying here as a guest does not give you permission to..."

Regina was cut off when she felt something claw at her leg.

"Ah!" Regina cried.

"Mimi no!" Bridget yelled at her cat.

Mimi looked at her owner and then at Regina and hissed at her.

"How did that beast get in here," Regina declared.

"I'm so sorry. That's my cat. I've never seen her act this way before," Bridget answered.

Regina noticed Mimi's eyes glow green.

"Did you see that," Regina asked Bridget.

"See what," she asked.

"Her eyes. They were glowing."

Bridget looked at Mimi who just simply meowed. She had no idea what Regina was talking about but quiet frankly she didn't care.

"Listen, I better go. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if you need anything. My cell number is on the fridge," Bridget said grabbing her jacket.

She was about to head out the door but quickly went to where Henry was sleeping and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you later, Henry," she whispered to him.

Regina watched as Bridget said good bye to Henry and she didn't like she was seeing. She heard a growl and looked to see Mimi staring at her again. Bridget noticed Mimi glaring at Regina again. She doesn't know what has gotten into her pet but she thought it was best that she stayed away from Regina. Bridget opened the door and soon Mimi was out the door, followed by her.

Bridget didn't have anything planned for today. She just thought she would explore the town some more.

Suddenly she saw people gathering in the town square.

"What's going on," she asked an old man.

"Didn't you hear? Someone was murdered last night," he said.

"Who," Bridget asked shocked.

"Billy the mechanic. He was torn to pieces."

"Oh god!"

That's when she notice Albert Spencer talking to the crowd.

"We can't let this beast run free and terrorize our homes and loved ones. I say we take matters into our own hands. I say we kill the wolf," Spencer shouted, as the crowd cheered.

_Oh no! Ruby!_

Bridget followed the angry mob march into the police station.

"Don't hurt her!" she cried out but no one was listening.

But as they entered the station they noticed that the cell was empty.

"Where is she," Spencer demanded.

Bridget quickly pulled out of the crowd before anyone could notice. She walked down the street trying to figure out where Ruby could be. David must have figured out this would happen so he's probably hiding her in a place where no one would think to look. But where? That's when she notice the library.

Belle! Of course.

She quickly entered the library but soon was met with a crossbow pointing at her face.

"Don't shoot!" she shrieked in fear.

"God Lord girl! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Granny scolded her lowering her weapon.

"Yeah, especially if they're holding a crossbow," Bridget added, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here," Ruby asked coming out of the back, followed by David and Belle.

"Ruby!" she cried out and threw her arms around her friend. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I heard what happened to Billy and then I saw the mob outside..."

"What mob," David asked.

"Spencer, King George, he was leading a mob over to the sheriff station to take care of the wolf. It's pretty bad out there," she explained.

"You need to leave. All of you," Ruby said.

"No! We're not gonna abandon you," Belle exclaimed.

"You need to get away from me! I'm a monster. I hurt people!" Ruby cried.

"You're not a monster," David said.

"Yes I am! Look what happened to Billy. I did that. I killed him!," Ruby sobbed.

Bridget pulled Ruby into an embrace.

"Listen to me. You didn't do this. You're not a monster. You're not a killer. We are your friends and we're gonna to save you," Bridget declared.

"How," she sobbed.

"By finding the real killer," David said. He turned to Granny. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Belle and I will stay with Ruby," Bridget said.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you to do something for me," David said.

"What?"

David pulled out something from inside his jacket. Even though it was damaged that Bridget recognized it right away.

"Jefferson's hat," she exclaimed.

"This is the only thing that can bring Emma and Mary Margaret home. I need you to keep it safe for me," David pleaded.

"Sure. No problem."

She takes the hat and turns to Ruby and Belle.

"I'll be back soon," she assures them.

"Be careful," Belle said.

Bridget goes out the back door to make sure no one sees her. There was no one in the streets. Probably still looking for Ruby.

As she turns the corner she sees someone swung something and hit her in the head. She falls to the ground hard, knocking her unconscious. A pair of hands grabs her arms and drags her away.

**~8~8~8~**

Dr. Whale was out for an evening walk when he noticed the townspeople gathering in the square. He heard about Billy's murder and that they were blaming Ruby. Apparently the girl was a werewolf. He thought it was best to stay out of other people's affairs. He just wanted to go home. As he was walking he notices a cat blocking his path.

What the hell, he thought.

That's when he notice her eyes glow bright green. Wait, those eyes. Is that... no! It couldn't be!

Before he knew what was happening he was following Mimi into the back of Granny's diner. But soon Mimi was gone. He wanted to know where that cat went but he would worry about that later. The first thing he notice a rock with blood on it and the second was a pair of legs sticking out from behind the dumpster. As he reaches the body he turns her to see it was Bridget with a bloody forehead. Oh god! He gentle shook her shoulder.

"Bridget? Bridget! Wake up!"

Bridget opened her eyes found Dr. Whale standing over her.

"Victor," she asked confused.

"Are you all right," he asked her concerned.

"My head. Where am I," she moaned.

Victor helps her sit up.

"You're just outside of Granny's. What happened," he asked.

"I don't know. I was walking and someone hit me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't see his face," she said.

"Let me take a look at you," Victor said.

"I'm okay. Really," Bridget assured him.

"Hey! I'm the doctor. I'll be the judge of that," he said.

Victor gently exams her head. Bridget checked her pockets and her coat. Oh no!

"Where's the hat," she demanded.

"What?"

"The hat! The mad hatter's magic portal hat thingy."

Bridget tried to stand up but she nearly lost balance and Victor had to catch her.

"Whoa! Take it easy," he reasoned with her.

"No, you don't get it! They took the hat," she said pushing away.

"Why would anyone want to steal an old top hat," Victor asked confused.

Bridget thought about it long and hard. At first she thought it might have been Regina but she's been with Henry long day. Plus she wouldn't jeopardize her chances to be in her son's life again if she pulled something like this. Who else in this town had a grudge against David and his family? That's when it hit her.

"I think I know," she said.

Suddenly she sees people running down the streets carrying torches. What the hell is... oh crap!

"Ruby!" she cried out, pulling away from Victor.

"Bridget!" he called out to her but she was already gone.

She manages to catch up with the mob as they stopped in front of an alley. She sees a black wolf growling at the crowd as it backs away into a corner. Oh god Ruby!

That's when she saw Spencer step forward holding a gun. She had to stop this!

"Move! Get out of the way!" she told people.

Spencer hears the commotion and sees Bridget pushing through the crowd.

"Someone grab that woman," Spencer ordered.

Soon two men grabbed her by the arms.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Bridget yelled trying to break free.

"Kill the wolf!" someone shouted.

"No!"

But it was no use. Spencer raised his gun but before he could pull the trigger an arrow comes out of the nowhere, knocking the gun out of his hand. Everyone turned to see Granny holding her crossbow.

"The next one goes between your eyes," Granny warned Spencer.

Granny maybe old but she was total badass.

"Ruby!" David cried out.

Everyone clears a path for the prince. Bridget takes the opportunity to step on the foot on the man to her right, who quickly lets her go. Then she punches other man in the face. Soon she joins David as they stand between the mob and their friend. She notices the red cloak in David's hand. Ruby's cloak! Where did he get that?

"Listen to me! Ruby didn't kill Billy. He did," David said, pointing to Spencer. "He stole her cloak and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf. So it would get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should."

Wolf Ruby lets out a growl and the mob was about ready to attack.

"Leave her alone!" Bridget screamed.

Suddenly a blast of energy came out of her knocking everyone to the ground. Bridget stares shocked at what just happened. How did she do that?

"Did you do that," David asked her surprise.

"I guess so," she answered nervous.

Apparently what she just did just made the people even more angry. Now they wanted to skin a wolf and burn a witch. David steps in front of Bridget before the mob could do anything to her.

"Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood. Ruby won't hurt anyone. She's just scared," David explained.

"What about that one," a woman pointed at Bridget. "You saw what she did."

"For the record I have no idea how that happened," Bridget explained.

"Besides, she was just trying to protect a friend," David added.

The mob looked unsure so she decided to put in her two cents.

"I know you don't know me. To you I'm just a stranger. But you all know David. So trust him when he says Ruby isn't a killer," she pleaded.

David thanks Bridget for her support and slowly makes his way toward Ruby. Bridget said a silent prayer that Ruby doesn't eat him.

"Ruby? I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking that you're a monster." Ruby growled at him when he mentioned the word monster. "All right, all right. Poor choice of words. Please, Ruby. I know you. I know the real you and I know you can control the wolf."

It looked like he was getting through to her. Bridget decides to take a chance too. She slowly walks toward them. Ruby sees her and growls. Bridget is startled at first but she moves forward.

"It's okay, Ruby. It's just me. It's Bridget. I'm your friend. I'm here to help," she said.

"That's right. She's your friend and so am I. We're here for you, Ruby. No matter what," David told her.

They watched as Ruby sat on the ground like a pet obeying it's master. But Ruby was no one's pet and she doesn't who she should be. David quickly puts the cloak over her and soon Ruby was in her human form again. She looks up confused.

"David? Bridget?"

They help her to her feet and she hugs them both.

"You two saved me," Ruby said.

"No, you saved yourself. All we did was remind you of who you really are," David said.

"I told you, you're not a killer," Bridget smiled.

"Bridget, you're bleeding," Ruby said touching her forehead.

"Yeah, I was attacked."

"By who," David asked in disbelief.

"Spencer. Guys, he took the hat," she said.

As soon as the words left her mouth David took off running, Ruby and Bridget following right behind him. They looked but Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Spencer," David demanded.

"He took off. He was headed for the woods," Granny said.

David, Ruby and Bridget pile into squad car and drove off towards the woods. It wasn't long before they found Spencer in front of a roaring fire holding Jefferson's hat. They got out of the car and ran as fast as they could but it was too late as he threw it into the fire.

"No!" David screamed.

Spencer pulled out his gun and fired at them.

"Watch out!" Bridget cried out.

They managed to avoid being shot as Spencer fired until he was out of bullets. Soon he was running toward the woods but David was too busy trying to save what was left of the hat. Bridget tried to pull him away from the fire but he wouldn't give up.

"Get off me," he told her.

"You'll burn yourself," Bridget pointed out.

"I don't care!"

"David stop! It's gone! You can't save it! Let it go!"

Finally David had to except that his one chance to bring his wife and daughter home was gone. Bridget pulled David into her arms as he begins to sob.

"I'm so sorry," she told him.

"You guys Spencer is getting away," Ruby pointed out.

David quickly wipe his tears and ran toward the woods. Ruby and Bridget saw the look in David's eyes. He was gonna kill Spencer. They ran after their friend, as he hunts down the man who ruined his chances to bringing his family back.

Spencer was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He heard something moving in the trees above him. Suddenly something jumped in front of him, blocking his path. It was a beautiful Middle Eastern woman with glowing green eyes. Suddenly her hands turn into razor sharp claws. All it took was one swing and Spencer was screaming in pain. By the time the others found Spencer he was on the ground with his face covered with claw marks.

"It attacked me," Spencer groaned.

"What attacked you," Bridget asked.

"Like I give a damn," David announced.

He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Spencer.

"David, don't!" Ruby cried out.

"He's not worth it," Bridget pointed out.

David's hand began to shake, but he puts his gun away.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Spencer taunted.

Bridget understood where David was coming from. She knew he wanted to but he would never kill anyone in cold blood. As David dragged Spencer to his feet and handcuffed him Bridget walked up to the man and kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"That's for hitting me with a rock," she declared.

"How dare you! I am a king," Spencer choked.

"Not here, you're not. You're just a heartless old man, who let his greed get his son killed," Bridget spat at him.

Spencer tried to attack her but David held him back.

"Come on," David said, dragging him away.

They all made their way back to the squad car. David wanted to lock up Spencer first thing but they convinced him to take him to the hospital to treat the marks on his face. David only agreed if Bridget would get checked out for her head. While Ruby waited in the lobby, Bridget and David waited for Dr. Whale in one of the examining rooms as he attended to Spencer.

"You don't have to wait with me, David. You should go home to Henry," Bridget told him.

"I know... but what am I gonna tell him," David asked sadly.

"This isn't your fault. We'll find another way," she said.

David smiled at his friend and hugged her.

"Thank you. You are a true friend," he said.

"You're welcome," she said.

Dr. Whale had just finish attending to Spencer and was headed toward Bridget's room.

"It's strange isn't it? Seeing someone you thought died alive and well," a voice called to him.

Victor turned around to see it was Priya.

"I was gonna say the same thing about you," Victor commented.

Priya and Victor made their way into a nearby closet.

"It's good to see you Victor," Priya said.

"What are you doing here, Priya," Victor demanded.

"My duty. Protecting my friend," she stated.

"Yeah, because you did such a great job the first time. Where were you when she needed you? Everything was in chaos and by the time I got there Bridget was dead! She had no pulse. I held her body in my arms and now she's walking around all fine and dandy like it never happened. How is that possible?"

"I can't tell you. You're not ready yet," she said calmly.

"To hell with you! Are you really here for Bridget or are you here for payback on Regina," he demanded.

Suddenly he was pinned to the wall with Priya holding her sharp claws just inches from his face.

"I understand you're confused and upset. You must have many questions and I will answer them in time, just not now. But don't you ever question my loyalty to Bridget. She is my family. And importantly, _never_ say that woman's name in front of me again. Got it," Priya threatened him.

Victor nodded and she quickly let him go. He knew he hit a sore spot when he mentioned Regina. Regina had a long list of people that hate her for all evil deeds as the evil queen. Priya was in the top ten.

"He'll be here soon," Priya said.

Victor at first looked confused but then he understood what that meant.

"When," he asked.

"It's hard to say. I should warn you that he's not gonna be happy with you," she explained.

"You think I enjoyed what I did. I would never hurt Bridget but it was only way to save her life," he said.

"He won't see it that way. You know how he gets when it comes to her," she said.

Victor knew exactly but he didn't need this right now.

"You should go," he said.

"You're probably right. But no matter what you of me. I am here to protect Bridget," she said.

She quickly changed into her Mimi form. Victor opened the door to let her out. He took a deep breath and headed to where Bridget was. He opened the door to find Bridget and David talking.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Mr. Spencer was being rather difficult," he said.

"It's all right," Bridget smiled.

"Listen, why don't you head on home? I could give Bridget a ride home after I'm done here," Victor turned to David.

"I don't mind waiting..." David said but Bridget interrupted him.

"Don't worry about me. You should be with Henry. Besides I have a ride," she smiled at the doctor.

David nodded and left the room.

"Okay, let's take a look," Victor examining her head.

"I wish you guys wouldn't make a fuss. I'm perfectly fine," she said.

"Well, better safe than sorry."

"Okay, but if you stick bolts in my neck I'll kill you," she warned.

"Deal," he chuckled.

Victor took the time to gently patch her forehead. When he was done he couldn't help but tug a piece of hair behind her ear. At first he was afraid she would pull away because to her he was just a stranger, but she didn't. In fact she seemed to enjoy his touch. His eyes fell on butterfly necklace around her neck. It seemed like only yesterday that he gave it to her.

_**"And then the stupid girl ruined my dress! I swear the servants at this castle are so clumsy," Jessa told Victor.**_

_**"I'm sure it was just an accident," he assured his betrothed. **_

_**"You sound like my sister. I don't care if it's her birthday. I have just as much right to look my best as she does," Jessa said.**_

_**It's been an hour Victor and his family arrived in Skyland and already he wanted to leave. They were here to celebrate Princess Bridget's 16th birthday. Victor was both excited and dreading of going. Going to Skyland meant having to deal with his bride-to-be and her constant whining and her overwhelming use of lavender perfume. But it also meant he would get to see his good friend, Bridget. Ever since they met that night when she was eight they became close. Bridget wasn't like most girls. She was brave and smart. She actually encouraged his dream to become a doctor. Something Jessa never cared much for.**_

_**He looked across the room and saw Bridget waving to him. He excused himself from Jessa and made his way toward his friend.**_

_**"Victor!" she yelled.**_

_**She jumped his arms and he happily returned the hug. **_

_**"It's good to see you, Bridge. You look amazing," he told her.**_

_**"Thank you! You look very handsome yourself. I'm so happy you're here. Where's your father and Gerhardt," she asked.**_

_**"The last time I saw father he was showing off my brother to some lovely girls. I guess he's hopping that his favorite son will marry as well," Victor said.**_

_**Even though Victor loved his little brother, she knew that deep down he envied the attention that their father gave to Gerhardt.**_

_**"Well, come with me. I want to show you something," she said grabbing his hand. **_

_**She leads him out onto the balcony. **_

_**"Look," she said pointing to the sky.**_

_**High above their hands was a full moon. The moon was so big that practical on top of the castle.**_

_**"Beautiful," Victor commented.**_

_**"Isn't it? I don't know what it is but there's something about the full moon that I find so comforting," she smiled.**_

_**"Mother would have loved this," Victor smiled sadly.**_

_**"I'm sorry Victor. I didn't mean to..."**_

_**"It's all right. I just... I know it's been a few years since she passed but I..." he said.**_

_**Bridget held hand letting him know that she understood. **_

_**"I understand. Lady Elizabeth was a good woman," she said.**_

_**"Thank you," he said.**_

_**They stayed out there staring at the moon, not saying a word. Victor realized that they were still holding hands but instead of pulling away he laced their fingers together. When Jessa held his hand all he wanted to do was cut it off just to get away from her. But with Bridget he wanted to hold on until his knuckles bleed. **_

_**Suddenly they heard Lord Lorcan announced the opening of the presents.**_

_**"I guess we should head back," Bridget said shyly. **_

_**She pulled away but Victor grabbed her arm.**_

_**"Wait! I have a present for you," he said, reaching into his coat.**_

_**"You didn't have to get me anything," she said.**_

_**"Well, it is your birthday," he pointed out.**_

_**He pulled out a small white box.**_

_**"Happy birthday, Bridget."**_

_**Bridget opens the box and pulls out a beautiful blue butterfly necklace.**_

_**"It's gorgeous!," she exclaimed.**_

_**"I know how much you love butterflies. I remember the time you and your family visit us that one summer. You were out in the gardens when all of a sudden butterflies appeared out of nowhere and landed on your head," he explained.**_

_**"My butterfly crown," she smiled at the memory.**_

_**Victor takes the necklace from her and tells her to turn around. Victor gently puts the necklace on her.**_

_**"How do I look," she asked.**_

_**"Perfect. So you like it," he asked hopefully. **_

_**"I love it! I'll never take it off."**_

"Victor?"

Victor looked up to see Bridget staring at her strangely.

"You okay? You looked like your mind was somewhere else."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was admiring your necklace," he said.

"Thanks! It was a gift for someone I used to know," she said.

"Who," he asked.

"Just... someone that meant a lot to me," she confessed.

He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she remembered. But he couldn't. Priya said it wasn't time yet so he would wait. And when she did remember he would do everything he could to win her back.

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere deep in the woods, an owl was perched on a tree branch hooting toward the night sky. Suddenly a portal appears in the clearing, causing the owl to fly away in fright. Soon a slightly heavy man with dark hair steps out and the portal quickly closes behind him. He looks around at his surroundings wondering where he is. He starts walking pass the trees until he finally find a road. He looked up and saw 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.

"Storybrooke," the mysterious man said.

**Author's Note: Finally! I thought I would never get this chapter done but I did it. So, whose the mysterious new guy? Is he friend or foe? And what is Priya's history with Regina? Just a few things to think about until I post the next chapter.**


End file.
